


When Eternity Comes Calling

by tsunderegirl99



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderegirl99/pseuds/tsunderegirl99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of two boys and smiles and tears and promises and a forever that can never be.</p>
<p>Basically the moments that have KilluGon fans either grinning like idiots or sobbing loudly.</p>
<p>Warning: May contain spoilers. Has shounen-ai and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Eternity Comes Calling

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another Killua/Gon from me. My reason? I just love these two boys too much.
> 
> Please enjoy!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 

i.

The first time they meet, he has no idea what he is in for.

The Hunter Exam.

At first glance, anyone can tell that he's one of those really sweet boy-next-door types, complete with the sunny smile and topped with the spiky hair.

The only reason Killua talks to him is because he looks like the most interesting one, between his two companions. The blonde one is too stiff and the older one is really loud.

Finding out that they're the same age is a pleasant surprise. After all, having been stuck in one mansion all his life, he hasn't exactly met boys his age. 

So, he drops the skate board and decides to run beside him instead. That and the fact that Leorio was whining just too much.

Gon Freecs. That name has a nice ring to it.

The moment they get out of the tunnel together, Gon is already starting to feel like a friend.

He hopes that the feeling is mutual.

ii.

The moment he tells Gon about his parents, Killua bites his lip, thinking that he has made a fatal mistake.

Because, obviously, even if Gon wasn't exactly like others, he would be repulsed by this information. He's a good kid and probably hates the idea of killing for money.

He winces, hoping that he hasn't just lost his first and only friend.

Gon is too straightforward and Killua is afraid that Gon will just tell him straight out that he thinks of Killua as disgusting.

It's surprising because it has just been one day and already the idea of Gon hating him seems a bit scary.

The moment Gon casually asks, "Really? Both of them?" he wonders why he was so worried in the first place.

That kid surely has few screws loose.

In a good way, of course.

iii.

And when his older brother shows up a few days later, he realises how much he wants to stay beside Gon and remain his friend.

So, when he is tied up, feeling the ropes scratch against his arms, he already knows that Gon will come for him. He already trusts Gon more that he has ever trusted his family.

The moment his father comes in and tells him that a boy calling Killua his friend has shown up, he all but jumps and runs out of the door.

And when he sees all three of them in front of him, the first one he runs up to is Gon. And boy, he's glad to see him. And there Gon stands, with all those bruises on his face, just for the sake of Killua and yet, somehow, still smiling.

And the moment he walks out with them, he wonders why the feeling feels so much like home, especially when he has just left behind his real one.

He promises that he'll never forget how grateful he is to Gon.

iv.

When they all part ways, it is automatically assumed that Killua will stay beside Gon. Because, obviously, where else would he go?

Gon's house is small compared to his, but still, it feels so much better that his own.

It's home.

Mito-san is like a mother and Gon's grandmother is really nice too. With them, he can feel like he's a normal twelve year-old boy as well.

Well, as normal as Gon can get, that is.

The whole day, as Gon shows him around, smiling and playful, Killua sneaks glances and him, a really warm feeling in his heart. He hopes that it can stay in his heart forever.

But of course, Gon knows how to get him all flustered. Seriously, that boy is too honest for his own good.

One moment he's sitting there with Killua and causally talking and then the other, he has Killua's heart beating really fast.

Forever. What a abstract word.

"I want Killua to be beside me when I meet Gin."

On the exterior, he brushes Gon off, embarrassed, but on the interior, he finds himself agreeing with Gon completely. To stay beside Gon would really not be such a bad thing.

And, as he spots a shooting star fly past out of the corner of his eye, he wonders if forever has just begun.

v.

Of course, Gon does it again in Greed Island.

This time, it is just a simple "thank you".

But to hear him say that, does crazy things to Killua's mind.

He wants to run up to him and shake him. Grab him by the collar and shake him hard. Because it's just so wrong. Gon shouldn't be the one saying that. He shouldn't be the one thanking him. He isn't the one that should be grateful.

It's himself who is much more liable to do it. Killua is the one who is so grateful to Gon. Who is so glad that he met Gon. Because, God knows what would have happened to him if he hadn't. He doesn't even want to think about it.

He's so glad that he can be with Gon right now. Because, oh, Gon deserves so much more than such a cold assassin like him who cannot even be honest about his feelings. But to think that it is Gon who is grateful to him, is something which he finds unbelievable.

All of these things that he wants to say. But all he can come up with is a "Shut up, it's embarrassing." Really, he is pathetic.

But, with Gon beside him, he can grow a little honesty, right?

And than it happens again.

In the ball game, when Killua stands there, his hands aching like hell, he knows that he can't show Gon that he's in pain. Because if Gon wants to win this so badly, he can go through a little bit of pain for him. It's nothing compared to what Gon has done for him. 

He shoves his hands in his pockets. He's scared that Gon finds out the condition of his hands, he'll tell Killua to stay back.

But, he decides, he'll not listen to Gon if does say that. Because, it has to be Killua who is beside him in that moment and nobody else. That's his place.

But the moment Gon says "It has to be Killua and nobody else. He's the only one who can do it." his heart stops.

And for the rest of the game, he still has that stupid smile on his face. Because the feeling he gets when Gon says those words is strong. So strong.

So strong that he's afraid it'll tear him apart.

vi.

He had always known he wasn't good enough to stay by Gon's side.

But to hear Biscuit say that, it's too painful.

Because now he knows, he knows that he'll have to leave Gon's side. Just a month. That's all he has left.

He'll spend the thirty days stuck to Gon like glue. Even if it kills him. He hopes that it kills him. Because he doesn't know how to live in a future without Gon by his side.

It's too frightening.

And then there's Palm's date with Gon.

That's when he realises that his place beside Gon can be taken by anyone easily.

But, he still has time left and he'll surely go to hell if he lets some crazy stalker with knives pushing him out of the way.

And with that anger, he pulls the bug out his head. Keeping that face in his mind and remembering all of their times together, he stands back up again. He'll protect what precious to him, this time. He won't leave Gon behind.

He'll repay him for all that time.

He'll bring that smile back.

He cuts off the Ant's head, feeling much lighter.

When he learns that it didn't work out with Palm, much later, he knows he should be sad, should hope for a normal life for Gon. And yet, that happiness is crushing.

He can't give Gon away to anyone yet. Not after he has found out that his past fear was because of the bug planted by his brother. He won't let Gon go.

Gon is his friend. His sanity. His light.

His everything.

viii.

To hear Biscuit say those words is painful. But to hear words with similiar meaning come out of Gon's mouth is something else.

"I guess it's easy for you, right? You wouldn't understand."

His breath his knocked out of him. He might as well have died.

He should have died. If Gon thinks he hadn't understood a thing along this whole journey, he should have died. He wasn't good enough, in the end.

Those days that follow, inside the building with white walls and the smell of medicine, are torture. To sit beside Gon and wondering where he had gone wrong. What had fallen short?

Why wouldn't Gon wake up?

He is scared that when Gon would wake up, he'd decide that he didn't want Killua by his side, after all. That Killua wasn't the one.

He had been determined to leave Gon.

But to have Gon leave him instead was unbearable.

A part of him wishes Gon the same kind of pain.

And then that part disappears almost instantly when his eyes glance at the mangled up face again.

He'll save Gon. 

Even if he has go back to that dreaded place for it.

ix.

He should have known that they'd end on such a bitter note.

He is just unlucky.

Maybe the sins he has committed are finally catching up to him.

He closes his eyes when he turns away. He can't take seeing Gon's back.

It hurts.

He wonders if Gon was able to escape this sadness.

He should have been more clear. He should have been more outspoken.

He shouldn't have said that he'd leave Gon's side the moment they found his father. That promises has made him pay such a heavy price.

He had thought that Gon wanted to introduce his best friend to Gin.

Wasn't that him, anymore?

They both had twisted the string tying them. It had broken, at last. Not as strong as they'd expected.

It hurt because he didn't know if he could ever forgive Gon for doing this to him.

When Gon said "Sorry", he wonders if he really even knew what he should have been apologizing for?

Had their relationship been that one-sided? 

It was too good to last, he decides.

A faint tug on his hand makes him look down, in the direction of his sister. Alluka looks at him, worried, eyes asking a question he doesn't know if he has a answer too.

It isn't "Are you okay?"

It is "Will you ever be okay?"

He doesn't know. He covers his face in his hands, feeling it crumble.

That face. He doesn't want to forget it.

Gon. 

Eternity is over.

Gon and Killua are over.

He doesn't want them to be.

Why does he feel so alone despite having the sister he has always love so much beside him?

He has no idea.

x.

Two boys run across the road, in front of his eyes. They look happy and carefree, just content with being with each other. The two of them. The one that smiles and leads the way and the one who follows behind quietly, just as happy.

Just how will their story end?

The illusion disappears and then suddenly, he's brought back to reality.

He isn't beside Gon right now. It's such a foreign feeling.

And yet, amongst all this, he somehow still has faith in Gon, like he did back then, when he was caught in the mansion

He knows Gon will come for him.

And he'll wait. Painfully.

And then, he'll puch Gon straight in the face. He needs to get stronger for that.

Gon was the one who taught him to have faith in himself.

He'll use that faith now.

So, when he turns back to Alluka, he smiles.

"Yes."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
xi.

And years later, when he sees that boy again, he knows.

He punches him hard, lauging and crying at the same time.

Killua and Gon will never be over.

He won't let them be.

Forever will begin once more.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did it go?


End file.
